Drake's first Christmas (special Christmas)
by Titanflame
Summary: Drake has never celebrated Christmas, fortunately his friends will show him the true magic of Cristmas (one-shot story)


_**Drake's first Christmas (Special Christmas)**_

 _ **Hi guys, Christmas is in coming here in Italy, and could not miss a special for Christmas, I hope you enjoy!**_

It was Christmas Eve at Adventure Bay but it seemed that Christmas had already arrived: the people always happy, gifts, decorations, snow and finally the smell of freshly baked cookies. Yeah, that was just perfect for a Christmas Eve that awaited super wonderful.

The mayor Goodway had organized a big party at the town hall which will be held tonight to wait for the Christmas day.

Mayor Goodway: I'm sure tonight will be the biggest Christmas holiday very wonderful of all Adventure Bay ... wait a second, where is Cikaletta?

The chicken stuck her head out from the letters.

Mayor Goodway: ah there you are, silly chicken hm ... apparently I have to still deliver many invitations and I have not finished decorating for the party, and what is worse I have not yet prepared the tree, and finally I have to even pick up mr. Porter's Christmas cookies

As usual, the mayor went into a panic, but then took a big breath and regained control

Mayor Goodway: I know what to do, I call the Paw Patrol

The mayor called the number to call Ryder, while the puppies were decorating a Christmas tree when he got the call of mayor Goodway.

Ryder: puppies great job, I am very satisfied

All puppies: *arooo*

* Call on *

Ryder: hello, Ryder here

Mayor Goodway: hello Ryder, I have a small favor to ask you

Ryder: sure mayor Goodway, what is it?

Mayor Goodway: tonight there will be a Christmas party at the town hall ...

Ryder: really? We look forward to come

Mayor Goodway: But there's a big problem, I'm late with the decorations and above all I still have many invitations to be delivered, not be able to finish in time! Help.

Ryder: don't worry mayor, no job is too big, no pup si too small!

Ryder pressed the button secret of his paw-pads and began the mad rush of the puppies.

Ryder: paw Patrol ... to the lookout!

All pups: Ryder needs us

Marshall as usual was back but suddenly slipped on the ice and was able to overcome all the other puppies and you get to the elevator first.

Marshall: * chuckles * this means that it was a slip with style

All the others pups laughed while the elevator went up, after wearing their uniforms the pups were ready for action.

Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!

Ryder: thank you for coming so quickly pups, the Mayor is organizing a party for tonight and...

Marshall: wow, Ryder can we go? Please, please, pleaseeee

Zuma: yes Wyder, please

Ryder: Of course we can, but first we should help her to prepare for the party. Unfortunately there is still much work to do. For this work we will need all the paws and maybe we need a little help

 _ **Meanwhile, on the Jake's mountain ...**_

Jenny was decorating together Everest along with the home of Jake with Christmas decorations while Jake and Drake were checking snowboarding trails.

Everest: So, do you like Christmas?

Jenny: Well yes, I celebrated long time ago, with my mom in private

Everest: why "in private"?

Jenny: the wolves never celebrated human traditions, it can be said that are prohibited

Hearing those words Everest felt a strong shiver down her spine from how she was shocked.

Everest: whoa! are you serious?

Jenny: unfortunately yes

Everest: and Drake has never ...

The Huskies could not finish the question, Jenny only shook her head in denial.

Everest he felt bad for his best friend, for she had never celebrated what was to be the happiest day of the year meant not knowing the true joy.

Everest: O my God, I feel so sad for him ... by the way you know where he went?

Jenny: I think he went with Jake to control the ski slopes

Meanwhile Jake and Drake were having a look to the last slopes before making a break, when he got a sudden call from Ryder.

* Call on *

Jake: hello, Jake here

Ryder: hello Jake, we need a paw for a mission. Can they come your pups?

Jake: Now the girls are very busy, but I can send Drake

Ryder: that's great, thanks Jake. Tell him to go to the town hall, we'll be waiting there

Jake: okay dude

* call off *

Jake: Are you ready dude?

Drake: *arooo* from the forest with fury !

Jake: * laugh * I take that as a "yes", you reach the city hall and didn't make you wait

Drake: I will be lightning

The young wolf went blazing fast on his SUV and immediately began his ride to the city.

Later, as he drove up to the lookout, Drake was watching the houses and saw all those decorations and began to wonder to himself

 _Drake's mind: why the houses are decorated today?_ _Humans are strange_

He came to the town hall, Drake reached the other members.

Rubble: hey Drake!

Drake: hi guys, today you seem really happy

Rocky: and we are, because tomorrow will be a very special day

Drake couldn't understand what they were talking about, the young wolf made a shy smile.

Marshall: I hope you're excited for tomorrow

Drake: Well ... yes. but guys, what's so important tomorrow?

Skye: * chuckles * but tomorrow is Christmas silly pup

The wolf made a confused expression on his face, he had never celebrated Christmas, indeed he didn't even know what it was.

Marshall: Why that face?

Drake: uh...what is Christmas?

The pups laughed thinking that Drake was joking, but actually he was not kidding.

Drake: What's so funny?

Chase: * laugh * okey, this was just a good joke

Drake: uh ... Chase, I was not kidding

Rocky: * laugh * come on Drake, we are not at the first of April, you can also stop pretending and then it is impossible that you don't know what is Christmas

The young wolf took a look quite annoyed and replied with a sentence that sent a shudder through the other pups.

Drake: and what's the problem if I never celebrated it?

This time all the pups looked really shocked by the words of Drake, words were very serious and disturbing. They were so shocked that they could not even speak, came after Ryder who began to divide the pups into three groups.

Ryder: okey pups, I decided that we will divide into three groups. Rubble, Rocky and Linda, you will bring the cookies Mr. Porter to City Hall

Rubble: Rubble on a double !

Rocky: green means go !

Linda: I was born to be a medic !

Ryder: Zuma, Skye and Drake you distribute all invitations for the city

Zuma: let's dive in !

Skye: This pup go to to fly !

Drake: from the forest with fury !

Ryder: Chase, Marshall and I will be here to decorate the halls and the rest

Chase: Chase is on the case !

Marshall: I'm fired up!

Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a rool !

Fast like thunders, the pups on their vehicles. After a few hours: Rubble along with Rocky and Linda took all the cookies of Mr. Porter and a few minutes later Alex came to help, along with Marshall and Chase Ryder they finished decorating the tree and the preparations for the party finally Drake, Skye and Zuma they had just finished distributing all the invites to the entire city, now they were coming back to the town hall.

Skye: then, it is true that you have never celebrated Christmas?

Drake: unfortunately yes

Zuma: but this is terrible

Drake: I know ... but I feel very happy today

Skye: this is positive, it means that the magic of Christmas has hex you too

Drake arrived at City Hall also met Everest and his sister Jenny

Jenny and Everest: hi Drake

Drake: hi girls

Now the pups were finally ready to tell Drake what Christmas.

Marshall: answering to your question, Christmas is the happiest day of the world

Drake: why?

Skye: we sing a lot of songs

Everest: we play all day

Linda: it is fun

Rocky: we stay together

Zuma: we open gifts

Rubble: and one of the most important things, we preparing the cookies and then we eat it

All pups including Drake laughed, the young wolf he felt full of joy, it was like a mysterious magic he had bewitched.

During the festival the things proceeded normally, the people and the pups always full of joy, some people laughed and sang, Rocky and Linda rubbed their noses under the mistletoe and Drake play with his sister.

Mayor Goodway: attention people missing a few seconds at Christmas !

Now all eyes were focused on the enormous town hall clock, the pups were doing the countdown and also drake is one of them.

Chase: Ten ...

Marshall ... nine ...

Zuma: ... eight ...

Skye: ... seven ...

Rubble: ... six ...

Everest: ... five ...

Rocky: ... four ...

Linda: ... three ...

Jenny: ... two ...

Drake: ... one

Christmas was finally here, the humans made a big applause and all the puppies made a long howl.

Before you go home, Drake was thinking about the day he had spent with his sister and his friends, and his face had a big smile on his face.

 _Drake's mind: Today I celebrated my first Christmas, I never forget this day_

Drake climbed into his SUV and began to watch the starry sky, but before to go there was an important person on that he wanted to wish a Happy Christmas.

Drake: Merry Christmas Mum

 _ **THE END AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE !**_


End file.
